Mine Would Be You
by The Ash's Phoenix
Summary: With the Hale Pack stronger than ever and with Beacon Hills protected from those that want to break their bond, it feels only right to get back to normal, right? When the oblivious Alpha-mate Stiles Stilinski's life is threatened by a simple 'accident', the Alpha takes a different approach to take what rightfully belongs to him. While Stiles feels like secrets are being kept.
1. Saturn

Mine Would Be You

Saturn

Stiles Stilinski had become part of the Hale Pack, the most protective pack in the entire wolf community and feared by far, the one that had become a success with the members who valued and loved amongst each other. He personally loved the Hale Pack more than anything in the entire world along with his father, he had always felt welcomed and loved in ways in never expected but somehow he had always ignored Derek Hale whenever he turned into a jack ass but in Stiles theory, that only happened every three times a week which meant he would be scarce if not annoyingly awesome just to spite the Alpha.

Derek Hale to Stiles had become his favourite wet dream and daydream all wrapped in to one, he and the Alpha always had words for each other and never did Stiles ever miss a beat, he had always been the one person who always somehow managed to make the Alpha think, never once took his shit, always made sure to talk back and with his ADHD he was sure a match for the wolf. His weird, crazy and lovable personality and the bonus fact that he loved to talk and annoy the shit out of everyone and anyone who allowed him to talk too much, he always talked whenever he was nervous, scared or rather in fear but in reality the boy always talked peoples ears off. He had always told everyone talk talking was his only defence against the world and everyone in it,that was never a lie and would never be a lie.

Stiles had quickly became someone the pack could depend on for everything they needed, he helped whenever one of his pack mates wanted his help, he cooked and baked for them, he helped them with their homework whenever he was asked seeing as he and Lydia loved their academics more, he always made time for each and every one of them whenever they needed him, he was always there for Isaac who in his opinion needed him more than the others at times which was why Isaac had quickly became his favourite and everyone had followed suit always protective towards Isaac everywhere. Stiles who always cooked and baked their favourites whenever they asked him nicely, he never once complained.

Feeding wolves for the younger man had never been a problem for him in fact he enjoyed it, Stiles loved to cook and bake mainly because in the kitchen was always were he felt one with his late mother. He grew up making food for his father; he knew his ways around a kitchen, every single day he found himself thanking his mother for teaching him the basics.

He looked at the Tupperware on the passenger seat as he grabbed it, he shook his head as he walked towards the Hale Pack Family Home, Derek had newly rebuilt it with the help of everyone in the pack, they had all loved helping and enjoying the time they all shared together, those were their normal Kodak moments where they all felt at peace. Everyone had felt pride right after the home had been rebuilt; they all adored and loved their new home. He knew that Derek was happy and content, having to live where he once lived as a child.

As he walked into the house, he smiled at Scott who seemed curled up to Allison but the moment Stiles walked in he had jumped "Stiles, where were you?" Scott asked as he settled to his mate.

The younger boy gave his best friend a smile "When, Scotty? Did you call?"

Scott shook his head "No but you were supposed to have been here earlier. We're all waiting on you. The others are in the back. Lydia was on the verge of sending out the Calvary"

Stiles shook his head as he laughed; he sat down across from his friend and his mate. Stiles couldn't imagine his life without his friendship with one Scott McCall; he knew his nights could have been very lonely and disastrous if they had never met. Scott who had grown into the pack and into Derek Hale's second-in-command alongside Boyd and both boys seemed to enjoy the job. He remembered the days he had helped him deal with him being a werewolf in the first place, those were the day.

The Hale Pack that consisted of Alpha Derek Hale, himself, Scott, Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Jackson, Danny, Aidan, Ethan, Cora, Lydia, and Allison. Allison's father Chris Argent had rebuilt bridges with Derek and the pair had become best friends which meant Derek had someone who could at least relate to him and give him advice even when he never needed it, Chris understood their Alpha and because of what his sister had done to the Alpha he had always been glad he had helped heal Derek in some way, Chris who would never break code of the Hunters would have never killed an entire family like his disgraced sister and father had and ever since, they had become a subject no one spoke about in the Argent home. Chris had felt humiliated and shame for his father and sister, he renounced them right there and there. Stiles' father and Scott' mother knew about the supernatural, at first it wasn't easy but they had come around and accepted their children as they were and the pack as their children. Their resident doctor vet Deaton always proved helpful whenever they needed a doctor who understood their world and would never ask questions, he was their lifeline, he and Scott's mother. Parrish had joined right after as Lydia's mate, she and Jackson had become best friends who often dealt in occasion fights which Stiles had to referee because didn't want them to end up killing each other. Stiles was glad that both Parrish and Chris had become very close friends of Derek's, he was proud of the fact that the Sour wolf had gotten actual friends who were able to understand him.

Derek who had never opened himself up now had friends and people that depended on him every single day, Stiles would always shine with pride when both Parrish and Chris dragged Derek out to a night out while the others stayed behind. Derek still looked haunted but this time it was different.

Jackson who had found his true mate in Isaac, the small gestures with them made Stiles heart flutter and whenever Jackson was around Isaac he could see their love just like he saw everyone else, Jackson understood Stiles when it came to Isaac. Isaac still needed Stiles around and would always do. He still couldn't believe how he was so close to Jackson and how different the guy was from way back when. He wondered whether it had something to do with the fact the boy had become a werewolf or the fact that he was the enforcer of the pack. Jackson had felt honoured the moment Derek had announced him as Enforcer of the pack causing Lydia to throw a celebration like she had done when Scott and Boyd had made it into seconds-in-command.

Erica and Boyd had found each other through the bite; they had immediately recognized themselves as mates in an instant. There had been a sort of motherly-fatherly feeling whenever he looked at the lovebirds; they had become something that Stiles hoped he would one day find, hoped he would be loved in return as well. The blonde who had become glued to Stiles, he never complained and probably never would.

Stiles was shook from his thoughts by running into the house "Stiles! Stiles!" He recognized the voice belonging to Erica who had a smile on her face which spoke volumes.

Stiles watched as she sat beside him "Hey blondie. What's up?" He loved that she never took offense whenever he called her that.

"You coming to the pack meeting, later?" Erica asked in confirmation.

Stiles took his vibrating phone out of his pocket just as Alpha Hale walked inside, the younger boy didn't even look his way he read his message "Uh, about that I can't make it. I've got something I need to do."

Everyone seemed have been in the living room now and looking at Stiles in shock "WHAT?" He never missed Pack meetings, he never ever was late by an hour and every time after the meetings he would cook and bake desert for the pack but tonight even though he knew the Pack looked forward to his food and desserts, he had dreaded telling them he couldn't make it but he knew Isaac would be at his house first thing in the morning after.

"Come on, guys. It's just one night. I'll be back tomorrow" He flashed everyone a smile still aware his phone was in his hands "Besides I brought cookies as an I'm-sorry-I-won't-be-here apology" He knew everyone loved his cooking and baking so he knew he was good.

He could feel Derek staring at him something fierce but he didn't move, he didn't want to look at the undeniably sexy as shit Alpha who oozed sex wherever he went.

It was Isaac who broke the silence "So where are you going that you can't tell us"

Stiles could never get mad at Isaac for long so he just looked at him "I'm gonna veto on that for now, guys. Now I don't want any of you stalking me or some crazy shit like that 'cause I know you guys, I know you are thinking and plotting right now. Don't or I'll know and never cook or bake ever again and see how that feels" He looked at his phone one more time before he shuffled it into his pocket but his eyes met with Derek's which he looked away. Stiles always had to remind himself to breathe whenever the Alpha looked at him like that. He knew though threatening to take away food and his sweet delights would get them in line to behave.

Danny who Stiles could always trust with almost anything just smiled at him as if he knew a secret "Can we call you wherever you are?"

Stiles nodded "Yup you all can call but no, Danny. I know you, no tracking my phone or some shit like that. You're an evil genius, I know but behave or no food or anything. I swear all of you" but then everyone looked at Derek "Hey, don't look at him. He won't save you guys from me; I cook so I get to take that away if one of you or all of you follows me tonight." Stiles said.

With that everyone seemed to have calmed down and accepted the news quite graciously with less pouts and more understanding, he liked that better and he was proud of Isaac who seemed more relaxed and not bothered at all but he knew if he was bothered, he'd hear about it. He stood up and placed the cookies on the table opening the Tupperware revealing the cookies which were freshly baked, he took the cookies to Derek first and held the Tupperware "Come on, Derek. You know you love my baking. Turns that frown upside down" He gave the Alpha a smile before the Alpha took two cookies, Stiles turned around and placed the cookies down on the table "See you later, guys and have fun. Remember to have fun, it's important."

As he left he didn't notice the face of the Alpha who looked red with anger and hurt.


	2. Give Me A Sign

Mine Would Be You 2

Give Me A Sign

Derek Hale had patrolled with his two betas' and seconds-in-command Scott and Boyd, they had become more serious whenever it came to their Pack ever since almost all of them had came out majorly scathed in their battles with the supernatural, they had suggested patrol so they could keep their territory safe and without enemies who are trying to kill them every chance they get. Scott had taken seriously into the patrolling and so had Boyd, they both had worked out schedules for everyone to patrol so they could be safer. Derek knew that Jackson being the Enforcer of the pack would soon follow on his own duty dragging Ethan along with him.

The moment that Derek had left his beta's to their stations, he had left for Chris's house. He knew that Allison was with the girls, as he parked his Camaro in Chris Argent's driveway he sighed as he got out of his car locking it he walked to the door knocking lightly. He knew that Chris was home and possibly the only person that could snap him in place in a friendly way ― someone that wasn't Stiles. As the door swung open and greeted by his only best friend, Derek sighed as he walked inside not even waiting for an invitation which he never needed but using the front door was a necessity that Stiles kept drumming into him.

"Well damn, Hale. You look like a wounded animal" Chris said as he handed Derek a beer.

Derek took the beer "You have no idea, bud. No idea"

Chris sat beside his best friend "Tell me what's going on, bud. We got enough beers to last us an entire conversation and then some"

Derek took a sip from the cold beer in his hands "Being who I' am is starting to kick me in the ass" He said preparing himself to explain on pouring and explaining his heart out to his friend who never complained.

Chris laughed "Bud, what's up? Stiles again, huh?"

Stiles threw himself on his bed exhausted, the sheer thought of overworking himself again, a number of panic attacks he had accumulated made him wince, he had Harris' shit essay to finish and possibly in many forms watch How To Get Away With Murder so he could think of ways he could hide Harris' annoying body. The entire fact that this was his Senior Year made him dread the teacher, even more, he wondered whether Harris thought the same murderous thoughts as well towards him whenever they passed each other.

Stiles had came back last night but luckily no one had called him, he found it strange but then he knew that they would pry the moment they saw him which meant a shit storm for him in the horizon. He closed his eyes for a split second just to relax and maybe find a way to breathe not leading to panic attacks. He reminded himself of Isaac today as he had promised the young werewolf that they would hang out and by Gods, he would never ever dream of declining an offer of hanging out with his 'baby favourite wolf' as the Pack had called him at times but as he closed his eyes, he was swallowed by dreams of the Alpha that could never be his by a long shot. Those eyes that made him think the Alpha was staring straight into his soul, that body that oozed sex and the muscles that no one could rival.

He guessed he had fallen asleep when he wakes up with something that vibrated and rang yanking him from his dreams and his desires. He groaned as he woke up placing his phone on his ear closing his eyes once more "Hello"

He could hear a noise behind the caller but he shook it off "Stiles, where are you? Are you okay?

He formed a smile in his sleep state "Isaac, hey. I'm alright. I'm at home, I guess I fell asleep. Are you okay?

He could swear he could hear Isaac whisper "We're coming over."

"Okay, see you in a bit" Stiles murmured as he ended the call aware that when Isaac meant 'we' he meant the entire Pack.

Stiles forced himself to open his eyes as he looked at the ceiling painfully aware at how much exhausted and drained he actually looked, he peeled himself off his bed and went to desk as he started with his shit essay from Harris and suddenly murder thoughts creep back into his mind but before he could dwell more than he should have, he quickly lost himself in his essay spitting curses on Harris and his pride over the work which was shit.

"Stiles…" a voice from downstairs called for him which he recognized as Isaac.

Walking out of his room he smiled at his friends who all seem to have made themselves at home in his own home "Hey guys." At the sight of everyone, he silently thanked God for his father working late again which meant they had the house all to themselves.

"Harris again?" Scott asked looking at his best friend.

Stiles laughed but nodded "I swear he just enjoys torturing me. I have this shit essay I have to write"

Lydia scoffed "You should stop pissing him off and maybe he'd leave you alone"

Now that made Stiles laugh hard "Hey, it's not my fault. He and I just can't see eye to eye." Rolling his eyes "So I'm going to go get dinner started, I'm making macaroni and cheese with brownies. Harris be damned" He said seeing the excitement in his pack mates at the mention of food.

Stiles honestly didn't know when his house had been the second hang out aside from the Hale House ever since it had been rebuilt and felt like a home again, he wondered whether it had been the time he had been injured due to a rogue wolf who had tried to skin him alive, everyone had came to hang with him at his house while he recovered and by everyone even Derek had made appearance every single night and Jackson stayed seeing as he was the Enforcer. Jackson had been too overprotective whenever it came to people who seemed to look at Stiles the wrong way or rudely commented, the guy had changed entirely but Stiles never complained. He liked the different Jackson and he loved that Isaac had found his mate in Jackson; he knew Jackson would rather die than hurt the young man.

Now that he came to think about it everyone had been overly protective when it came to him, at school he had had always felt like his own friends were his bodyguards. He was never alone but he had always placed it as being in a pack and forgot about it entirely.

As he entered his kitchen he started on the dinner so he could have time to finish the brownies on time making a mental note to save some for his father, he hadn't even noticed when Cora had walked into the kitchen. The Alpha's sister seemed to be concentrating on something else entirely which was fine by Stiles; he had always liked her she was fun to be around, always laughed and made jokes and was the one that he could always count on when the girls got too much at times. Cora Hale could very well be his second favorite, her eyes reminded him of happiness and sometimes he could see Derek in them. Her long brunette hair always in the right angle, she knew how to take care of herself.

Cora leaned on the fridge "Hey, Stiles. Are you okay?"

He loved that about her "Yeah, I'm alright. No worries. Just stressed, I guess. Senior year and stuff, my mind never stops thinking sometimes I think it's trying to torture me"

Cora laughed "You always overanalyze everything. You just need to stop thinking too much. I worry about you" She also worried about her elder brother.

Stiles flashed a smile "Cora, my dear. I worry myself too"


	3. Someone To Wolf Over Me

Mine Would Be You 3

Someone To Wolf Over Me

He could feel pain coming from somewhere, he could feel something hurt his cheek hurt like a bitch but he wondered where it came from, the last thing he remembered had been taking to Greenburg and then he couldn't remember anymore, he had dropped to the floor like a light and stayed there. He wondered where he was now, he wondered whether his father had came to take him home but he doubted that since he knew members of the pack would notice his absence in class and worry like someone had died. That made him want to laugh despite the pain, someone had hurt him but then again it hadn't been like it had been the first time that someone had actually assaulted him. Being friends with wolves brought him plenty of pain, plenty of wounds and plenty of time on a vet's table. He had been hurt before, in fact it never fazed him anymore the entire fact that this right here hurt wasn't a problem anymore.

He knew he should open his eyes; he should grace the world with his undeniably annoying face and be done with it already. He couldn't stop wondering though; somehow being punched by someone brought him into his fascinating philosophy world. He wondered about his late mother, the one woman he would forever miss and love with his entire world. He loved his father but at times he had found himself worry about the Sherriff, he wanted him to find his own kind of happiness and maybe less work but then again he knew him working distracted him and that was enough for Stiles as long as he ate healthy and not ate foods that could kill him early. He mentally knew that his mother would haunt him if his father died early with the kinds of food he often confiscates from the old man.

His eyes flew open and immediately he was met with a ceiling that he knew as the nurse's room, he turned his head as he was met with Scott and Jackson but their conversation, he knew they were plotting something but he couldn't focus. He wondered how in the hell they managed to talk to the Nurse to let them stay here until he came to.

"Hey guys" Stiles said not even trying to smile; he was drained and quite exhausted "Why am I in the Nurse's?

Scott rushed to his side "Harris found you. Would you believe that?"

Stiles wanted to laugh at the irony of his nightmare teacher taking him to the Nurse "Not in a million years." He forced himself up but was met with a headache which made him groan.

Jackson moved closer as if he was plotting something in his head "Who did this to you?

Stiles looked at the Enforcer and then his best friend "I was talking to Greenburg or rather being my sarcastic self because he was being an ass but I guess violence was the next best thing for me. I've always wondered about being violently punched, I guess no need to wonder anymore"

He ignored the anger between both wolves instead he just continued babbling "I mean, I've always wondered. Derek's always threatened me and things but I mean thank God it was not him finally owning up to the threats. Boy am I lucky. At least I'm still breathing" He wanted to laugh so bad but the tension between the two wolves wasn't good "I should get painkillers, I'll ask the nurse. Boy, I mean I've had my life in danger plenty of times but that was different. It was different" Stiles tried to stand up but Scott wouldn't allow it "I'm fine, Scott."

Jackson looked like he was running on fumes "I'll call Derek"

Stiles shook his head. Why would they call the one person that hated him or rather just tolerated him just because of Scott, last he heard Derek still hated him with all his threats and the constant pinning against walls "No, no one calls Derek. I'm fine. I'll live in fact I'm alive right now breathing on my own. Oh, man. Imagine if he hurt me so bad I had breathe through machines. Man would that suck" He knew this was not helping but he couldn't shut up "I just have a bitching scar "I'm going to go to class now and try to catch up and by the way how did you guys manage to sneak in here?"

Scott shook his head at his friend "We didn't sneak in. We walked in."

Jackson nodded "I'm going to go find Greenburg."

Stiles sighed knowing what he'll do to the poor soon-to-be-dead guy "Don't kill him, Jackson. I'm sure I annoyed him and he was insulted by my sarcasm because we all know I can't shut up"

Jackson tilted his head "I won't kill him, Stiles. I'll just give him a scar of his own. One he'll never forget" Jackson looked at Scott and then at Stiles "I'll meet you at lunch. I'm going hunting" he grinned wickedly.

Stiles turned to his best friend "Let's go to lunch. I want painkillers though, I've got a bitchin' headache" He laughed.

There should have been something that could have warned him, Scott could have warned him before they walked into the cafeteria. Their table was packed with every one of the pack members excluding Derek. Stiles was thankful that the Alpha was not there, he knew that Derek would just say something about him being punched which would make Stiles activate his defence mechanism which was sarcasm. He wasn't in yet another fighting mood with the Alpha, he needed to nurse his headache first and foremost.

He could see everyone's faces the moment he sat down in his usual spot in their table. He understood the concerned looks but he was fine "Guys, I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm not dead. I'm fine."

Isaac who sat next to him shot him a concerned look which puzzled him "We should tell Derek"

Stiles rolling his eyes at that. Again with Derek freaking Hale. "No, no one calls Derek. No one tells Derek. I'm fine. I'm fine. I just have a slight headache but other than that all fine. So no. I don't want an Alpha watching my misery right now. I don't want Derek reminding me how human I'am and how all that. So no, guys. I'm just not in the mood." He was serious. He didn't even look at Cora who Stiles knew could have already told said Alpha which meant he was screwed and a lecture was coming as he opened his mouth to say something else he noticed as Jackson walked in the room followed by a very beaten up Greenburg.

Jackson walked up taking his seat beside Isaac "He looks wounded" Erica grinned.

Stiles said nothing at that instead he just rolled his eyes and went back into eating. He was aware the scar inflicted by the punch was still there and hurt his lips but he didn't even feel anymore thanks to the painkillers supplied by the nurse.

Derek sat there and listened to his sister tell him about an incident they had at school, he had enjoyed having Cora back home. He had missed having a family member someone that knew his pain, someone that knew him and someone he could talk to and be able to laugh at the end. He and his sister had their arguments and fights but that meant they were just siblings. Despite the fact that Derek was an Alpha, he and Cora fought and argued and most importantly apologized to each other whenever one was in the wrong. Cora was much like his mother, she reminded him of their mother every single day.

Derek knew his sister was hiding something from him, he could always tell whenever she held something back from him. She tried to hide it but Derek always knew "What is it, Cora?"

Cora looked innocent as she turned to the TV in front of them "What?"

Derek rolled his eyes "You're hiding something. So out with it"

Cora tensed knowing she couldn't hide anything from her brother "You'll get mad and then you'll want to kill someone. So better not"

Derek was impatient "Cora, I'm your brother. I'll not get mad. So tell me"

Cora shook her head and by that Derek knew it was serious.

"Just tell me because I know you're dying to tell me. I can always tell" Derek said.

His sister shrugged "Stiles had an accident at school. Some guy practically tried to turn him into a punching bag"

Derek tried to contain his anger which he was failing miserably "Who?"

Cora sighed "Jackson took care of it, Derek. If I tell you the poor boy's name you'll just kill him"

Derek huffed "Why didn't anyone tell me this?"

"Stiles didn't want you to know. He still thinks you hate him. He was pretty adamant about you not knowing. He said I quote 'I don't want Derek reminding me how human I'am and all that. So no, guys. I'm just not in the mood' but then I also heard because I was eavesdropping on him in the nurses 'I mean, I've always wondered. Derek's always threatened me and things but I mean thank God it was not him finally owning up to the threats.'" The moment she was done, her brother's eyes glowed red.

"Where is he now?"

Cora looked at the watch "Probably sleeping. He was complaining about a headache. They gave him painkillers."

Derek stood up "I'll be back later"

Cora shook her head "Be gentle, Derek. Be gentle. The sooner you tell him the truth, the sooner he gets to realize why we're so damn overprotective over him"

There Stiles Stilinski slept, in his own bed where he had always felt at home like nothing could ever get to him there, he was in bed sleeping and not being hunted and beaten by bullies who seemed to revel in his misery. He remembered a time Jackson was like that, a time where he was his tormentor and would every single day make his life a living hell. Now said wolf had practically almost killed a bully because he had hurt him. Stiles knew something was strange. Everyone acted strange and from the moment he had mentioned Derek at the table they all tensed as if they knew a secret. He wanted to investigate but he wasn't interested, he would have been interested in the past or maybe he still was but this was Derek Hale, the man that would never like him. A ring and a vibration woke him as he fished for his phone under the covers.

"ello"

"Stiles, are you okay?" His father asked.

"Dad, I'm fine. Jesus, I'm fine. Why is everyone acting like I'm dying?! I'm fine." He said unaware of the wolf that was in his room.

"Okay, well. I'll be home late. Get some sleep" The sheriff said before he ended the call.

Stiles turned around still under the covers, he was aware that it was late but not that late. He groaned at the thought of homework and essays that waited for him, turning around once more he came face to face with an angry looking Alpha in his room. Stiles was just glad he was seated.

"So Derek, what can I do for you? He asked sleepily by the looks of things someone snitched.

Derek looked at Stiles "What happened to your lip?"

Stiles knew lying was useless because the Alpha would sniff it the moment it came out of his mouth "An accident happened. I guess you were right. I really am that annoying."

Derek growled "Who did it?"

Stiles looked at the Alpha "I'm not telling. Why do you care anyway?"

"You told them not to tell me, why?" Deflecting his question with his own.

Stiles bit his lip ignoring the pain "Derek, I'm in no mood to argue with you. You telling me how human and weak, I'am and me using my sarcasm to annoy you. You hate me or tolerate me, I don't know but telling you would be useless because I'm fine. Not dead. Not breathing through machines. I'm just here. God forbid if I was really hurt"

Derek should have told the younger man, he should have told him "I'm told Jackson took care of it"

Stiles nodded "Yup. That's what I saw. I should learn to shut up sometimes. Could really save my life in the long run"

Derek laughed at that knowing there is no way Stiles would learn such a thing "Stiles"

"Yeah"

"I don't hate you." Derek said.

Nodding "Alright" he forced himself up "Have you guys eaten yet?"

Derek shook his head having forgotten about the pack meeting in a couple hours "We'll order in. You're in no condition to even enter a kitchen right now"

"I don't get why you're so nice to me all of a sudden" Stiles said having not left his covers.

Derek sighed "I've always been nice to you. You just never realized"

Stiles laughed "Right, being nice is threatening me and then pinning against hard surfaces having me scared that one of these days you'll actually get annoyed enough to actually deliver. That's not nice, Derek. We both know this" Stiles looked at the Alpha once more "But this you here is being nice. Considerate even."


	4. There's Something About Derek Hale

There's Something About Derek Hale

Derek Hale watched as his most precious prize worked in the kitchen, Derek had been trying to be more nicer to him just to show him that he could be nice and purge the thoughts that he hated or tolerated him just because of Scott. The truth was far more interesting than anything else. He had also ordered everyone to watch and protect what was his especially since the incident which had sent Derek in rage. He had wanted to kill whoever it was that had hurt what belonged to him but since even his own beta's and even enforcer had refused to reveal the culprit stating that his unknowing second told them not to reveal the name only because they all knew what he would do to the poor boy.

He watched as Stiles busied himself in the kitchen, he was cooking again and by the delicious smells coming from the kitchen, Derek knew that whatever was being cooked was delicious.

Scott sat beside Derek in the couch "You need to tell him, Derek. I know my best friend and he's bound to investigate why you're being too nice to him and he's started to notice our overprotectiveness towards him. Hell, Jackson almost killed the guy"

Derek was grateful that Scott had no problem with everything "I thought me staying away would keep him safe, Scott. Finding out how important he is to me, to the pack and my wolf. I don't know"

Scott sighed "What happens when he meets someone else and doesn't realize this?"

Derek growled at the thought of someone else touching or so much as making Stiles smile in ways only he could "Anyone who touches him will end up without limbs. What's mine is mine"

Scott shook his head "Well hurry and make up your mind. We don't want to keep hearing how much he thinks you hate him and such. We just want him to know so we can stop pretending. It's exhausting. He'll probably hate me when he finds out I knew and I didn't tell him"

It had been different around Derek that much Stiles knew, the Alpha was nice to him and acting stranger than usual something he couldn't understand. He knew he should investigate because the more he sensed something off with his friends, he just knew the source of the weirdness originated from one Alpha werewolf who didn't hate him which he had recently admitted. Stiles wanted to be glad because he knew he could annoy just about anyone. However he also noticed that the Alpha kept sniffing him whenever he was not paying attention something that was strange.

He hadn't been telling his own friends and pack of where he goes when he isn't with them but he didn't know whether they would understand or not. He would tell them eventually. He wasn't keeping secrets but he just wasn't ready to tell everyone.

"You smell different" Derek said as he sat down across the counter.

Stiles lifted his head up "Whatever do you mean?"

Derek sniffed once more "You smell like pack and something else"

Stiles shook his head "Is it bothering you?"

"Yes, very much." Derek answered.

Stiles nodded "I'm going to tell you what's bothering me. You being this nice to me, I'm always afraid this is some prank or something. You're just different than before and I'm worried, Derek."

"You shouldn't be." Derek replied.

Stiles smiled "Let's play imagine that."

"Okay"

Stiles opened the fridge and took out two bottles of water handing one to the Alpha "Imagine me, the most annoying person in this town. Someone finally succeeds in actually killing me. What would you do? I used to think you'd be relived since none of you would have to worry about me"

A loud growl escaped from Derek's chest "I'd kill whoever killed you probably torture the person first."

He laughed "Avenging my death. That's romantic."

"It's been known to happen"

Stiles took a sip of the water "I don't want you torturing people to avenge me because Derek, I'm not important enough to be avenged or whatever."

Stiles could see Derek was about to say something but was interrupted when Lydia walked in all high and mighty looking like she went on a killing spree.

Lydia sat down beside her Alpha "You promised so I'm here to collect"

Stiles gives her a smile "No, Lydia. I won't tell you where I was or who I was with. I just promised I would tell you that I was not getting into trouble. In fact I was still in town."

Lydia rolled her eyes aware of her Alpha's presence "What are you hiding?"

Stiles snorts "That's funny. I was thinking the exact same thing about everyone here. What are you all hiding?"

Lydia shook her head "I'll get it out of you eventually, Stilinski"

Stiles laughed "I'd expect nothing less."

"Derek, I think we should all have movie nights. It could be fun besides it would be pack bonding" Stiles said as he sat down beside Derek on the couch who was deep into his reading.

Derek looked up from his book to glance at Stiles with a smile "When do you want it to happen?"

Stiles' eyes widen "Really? No banter? No argument? Really?"

Derek nodded "Yes, really. No banters. Whenever you want to have movie nights. Tell everyone"

Stiles would have kissed him right there and then if he hadn't already been thinking the wolf didn't like him like that "How about Sunday. I don't know. I'll think of something."

Derek looked at him but then his eyes were fixed on the book he was reading "You're staring"

Stiles nodded "It's bothering you."

"No, but you should blink once so often"

"Hey, I'm only human, Oh Alpha my Alpha." Stiles grinned.

Derek smirked but kept his gaze on his book "Oh, Stiles. You are so much more than that"

Stiles couldn't lie and say he hadn't been enjoying the fact that Derek had all of a sudden turned nice towards him, he couldn't lie and say he hadn't been falling in love with the Alpha wolf more and more every single day. Derek had gone through so much and yet had mended at least some bridges; he had actually rebuilt the Hale House and had taken his suggestions. He was proud of the older man. Stiles sat there unable to let his thoughts take a rest, he wondered whether he should prod his friends. He had a sneaking suspicion at the fact that they all were hiding something from him, something that he wanted to know. Something that wouldn't let him let it go. He wanted to find out and then be pissed off at each and every last one of them for the secret keeping. He wondered who would break first if he continued.


End file.
